


RebelCaptain Ficlets

by Starbird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Baze Tells It Like It Is, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Captain kink, Cassian Tries Really Hard, Cassian is Allergic to Cats, Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, Dirty Thoughts, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Han Sucks at Naming Pets, Heavy Angst, Jungle Love, Kissing, Leia Is So Over It, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend, Romance, Sassy Jyn, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, and takes no shit, bickering like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird
Summary: Here's where I'm putting my Tumblr ficlets!





	1. A kiss we had to wait for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely and amazing [jenniferjun1per](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per) <3:  
> #13 of the kiss meme: A kiss we had to wait for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

It’s him coming back for her on Jedha. It’s him coming back for her on Eadu. It’s him bringing her an army on Yavin. It’s him calling her name on Scarif, and coming back for her there. It’s him holding her on the beach as they awaited death.

It’s him being alive when she thought they would be dead.

It’s him in the hallways of the base, smiling when their paths cross. It’s his eyes lingering on her longer than they should have, his hand on her shoulder or the small of her back, warm and heavy, longer than it should be there. It’s meetings in his quarters that go late into the night when they debrief and discuss reports. It’s squeezing in next to him when she’s late to large briefings, because it irritates Draven when people are late. It’s her shoulder against his, her arm against his, her hip, her thigh. It’s his hand again, ushering her out.

It’s his first hug, when they come back from a mission with an unexpected lightfight that nearly got them both killed.

It’s months of torture, her staring up at the ceiling above her bunk and almost being able to feel his lips, wishing for more, wanting more, knowing she can’t have more. It’s knowing he feels the same, but both afraid to break the taut wire of tension between them.

It’s him comming her in the middle of the night for an emergency intelligence briefing for someone else’s team, and their advice being sought. It’s him deferring to her, trusting her, respecting her as he always has.

It’s the stillness of the base as they walk back. It’s him hesitating at the door to his quarters.

It’s him asking if she wants to take a walk outside, because he’s “too keyed up” to go to sleep.

It’s the thick air, the smell of the plants, the insects and their nighttime melodies. It’s the darkness, which beckons courage. It’s him taking her hand, gently turning her to him, then taking her other hand, rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles. It’s his nervousness.

It’s him pulling her closer.

It’s him finally leaning down, touching his lips to hers so tentatively, it’s like a moth’s wings fluttering over them. It’s him lifting his lips away such a small distance, as if to be sure she wants this.

It’s her pushing herself up into him, wanting it as badly as she knows he has to as well, throwing her arms around him and pulling him down so hard he stumbles.

It’s the daylight that rouses them from their doze against each other, where they’ve drifted off in the jungle, he with his back up against a massive tree, she with her head pillowed on his captain’s jacket in his lap. It’s his hands running through her hair.

It’s peace.

It’s happiness.

It’s home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous:  
> Kissy prompt: Cassian decides to woo Jyn like a gentleman and Jyn doesn't know how to handle that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

It had been six months since the harrowing Battle of Scarif, and in that time, the members of the Rogue One crew had continued to work together on a variety of missions. Jyn had kept her brevet rank of Sergeant, and Cassian had assumed full command of the unit.

            Well. In name only, really. He consulted with Jyn on almost everything, trusted her judgment as much as his own, and refused to take on any mission that she wasn’t wholeheartedly onboard with. Their ranks weren’t equal, but they might as well have been. Kaytoo had a knack for remarking on this at all the wrong times, as well as keeping track of how many times Cassian responded irritatingly to him about it. So far, the number seemed to be disproportionately high and, as Cassian had said to Jyn after an early morning meeting the previous week, possibly inflated.

            This week, however, there would be no comments from Kay about rank equality. No “You should listen to what _Cassian_ says, Jyn. _He’s_ the ranking officer here.” No rattling off of statistics from Cassian’s last physical recertification tests to prove how capable he was, which only served, in the end, to impress no one and not only embarrass Cassian, but put him in a foul mood. No, this week, there were no upcoming missions, nothing the crew needed to be doing, and nothing for Kay to comment on – at least not as far as rank was involved. He would inevitably find something to irritate him, but at least it would be on a different topic.

            The Rogue One crew did not like being grounded, and that usually meant they got into some sort of trouble on base. Baze destroyed the firing range with his cannon, Chirrut made groups of rebels so peaceful and calm that some deserted “to live as the Force wills it,” Jyn put at least two recruits in the medbay during hand-to-hand combat training, and Bodhi backed out of bets to race the other pilots on speederbikes and sulked into a beer at the end of the night in a corner. For his part, Cassian made himself scarce, explaining away his crew to command when he had to, but otherwise keeping his head down as he always did.

            He also spent that time trying not to talk himself out of what he’d put off for those six months: spending time alone with Jyn that had nothing to do with reports, missions, sparring, or tactics. He’d be the first to admit he didn’t have the first clue how this was supposed to go, or even what words to use, and he didn’t even have a single person to turn to for advice or guidance. He had considered asking Kay, but immediately thought better of it. Kay would most likely smack him (he had before). So he found himself, four nights into their weeklong stretch of mission-free time, standing in front of Jyn’s door like any other time…but this time, feeling stupid.

            _Just get it over with._ Even his internal voice sounded annoyed with himself.

            Cassian raised his hand and rapped on the door with the backs of his knuckles. Jyn opened the door after a few moments. She was a sweaty mess, in Alliance-issue workout clothes, and her cheeks were flushed from the exercise.

            “I just got back,” she said. “Need something?”

            Luckily, neither of them were much for small talk. “The officers have a lounge,” Cassian said. Jyn raised her eyebrows at this stellar opening salvo.

            “You’re telling me this, why?” she asked.

            “It’s nicer than the mess,” Cassian said. “I used to eat there, before…you know. The crew.”

            “And you want me to blow it up,” Jyn said. “Will do, soon as I get a shower.” She backed up to close the door, but Cassian put his hand out to brace it.

            “Wait, Jyn,” he said. “It’s deserted at this hour. I just thought…if you wanted company….”

            “Oh. Uh. Sure?”

            Jyn tossed her towel onto her unmade bunk and stepped past Cassian to close the door. He winced. Were they really this comfortable around each other that she viewed him as _just_ a fellow soldier? Someone she didn’t think she needed to bother to waste a shower on? Still, the overall effect was pleasant. Her skin glistened, her clothes clung to her, and the flush colored her nicely. Strands of her dark hair were stuck to her neck, and Cassian had the urge to move them away. Her hair was always so tidy, and seeing it out of place….

            _No, no, no,_ he chastised himself. _Don’t go there._

            The lounge was, indeed, deserted, the only sign of occupation one table by a window with two reusable boxes from the mess that Cassian had brought up. He watched Jyn closely, and when he saw her eyes fall on it, then the frown come to her face, he agreed with what had to be going through her head:

            _This is terrible._

            “Cassian….” she said warily, hand reaching out to grip his jacket cuff in her fist. “What is this…?”

            “Just…something nice,” he said, feeling like he was being strangled. “For you.”

           Jyn still didn’t look at him. “I already ate.”

           “So did I,” Cassian replied.

           “Um.”

           “I know. It’s cold.”

           “Okay.” Jyn finally let go of his jacket and turned to him. The look she gave him was piercing. “Cassian, is this supposed to be a… _date_?”

           Cassian winced again. “I’m not really sure?”

           Jyn waved her hand. “Well, let’s just get it over with, then.” She walked up to the table, pulled her own chair out, sat down, and scooted in. “I have to check in on this recruit, Dori, in the medbay in the morning.” She reached for a fried tuber in the box and started crunching on it before laughing as she spoke. “Would you believe this guy, crying over a broken nose? I got him in the face with my elbow, good strike, right like _this_ ” – she demonstrated – “and you could hear the bone crunch, and his blood goes _everywhere_ , and he’s just whining about it. Down on the floor, crying in his own blood. Come on. And _I’m_ the one who has to go apologize to him. Pfft.” She reached over to Cassian’s box, spun it around, and scooped all his fried tubers into her box and began to eat them.

           “Can we talk about something else?” Cassian asked as he gingerly took his seat, not wanting to interrupt her as she rooted through his box.

           Jyn stopped what she was doing, and it was her turn to wince. “Sorry,” she said. “This is just uncomfortable.”

           “I know,” Cassian replied, hunching over and feeling stupid about all of it. “This was a terrible idea.”

           “No,” Jyn said, and he looked up to see her smiling. “It was really sweet. Thank you.”

           Cassian smiled back at her and nodded his head toward the exit. “I’ll walk you back to your quarters and let you get back to your night.”

           “Thanks for the fries.”

           “Anytime.” He stood and put his hand out, and she took it, pulling herself up from the chair. He was disappointed when she dropped his hand after they left the lounge.

           Once they arrived back at Jyn’s quarters, they stood at her door looking everywhere but at each other.

           “Thanks again,” Jyn said. “That was fun.”

           “It wasn’t fun,” Cassian said. “It was awkward and terrible.”

           “You said it, not me.”

           They both smiled at that, and some of the discomfort eased. Jyn’s green eyes were on his now, and he may have been clueless as to how to woo a woman in the conventional way, but he did know how to read one.

           She wanted him to kiss her.

           All these months of dancing around it, and they were finally at this moment. Despite all of his training and all of his experience, Cassian found he actually had no idea what to do. The corridor was deserted, but feeling Jyn’s eyes on him made him feel like the entire planet was watching, like whatever he did had to be the absolute right thing, and he had better not blow it. He couldn’t ruin this for her. For…them.

           He shifted closer to her. She didn’t back away. He leaned down – hesitated just a moment – leaned the rest of the way, heard her take her breath in through her parted lips right before he touched them with his own.

           When he leaned back and opened his eyes, Jyn’s face was blank. But it was blank in a way an experienced spy could see right through: the expression was would-be casual.

           “Don’t suppose,” Jyn said, her eyes off to the side, “you want to stay for a bit?”

           “Force, yes,” Cassian breathed, and she opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm up for writing the rest of this scene if there's interest. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @grexigone, who requested:  
> Kiss Prompt: A morning kiss or before-mission kiss prompts maybe? Pretty please? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

Jyn woke up slowly in stages of awareness. First, she was aware she was awake, but her eyes were still closed. Then, she was aware of the pleasant temperature of the room and the breeze drifting in through the open window.

            Then, she was aware of the warm body next to her, the one she always woke up next to.

            Cassian.

            Jyn smiled and rolled over to snuggle into his bare back. He didn’t stir – he always slept more soundly around her, he said – so she kissed his shoulder and moved down his biceps, dropping little kisses on his warm skin, and then moving up again. His alarm would be going off any minute, and just as he did with her alarm when she had to get up before him, Jyn also tended to wake just moments before his alarm went off. She cherished these moments of quiet, where she could just adore his body without him knowing it.

            _I love you,_ she thought, but he didn’t know it yet.

            Well. He did. But she hadn’t said it yet. She was waiting for just the right time, just as he probably was.

            The alarm finally started beeping, and Cassian woke and turned it off. He slowly turned over in Jyn’s arms and pulled her to him, kissing her neck.

            _“Buenas días,”_ he said sleepily, and yawned. Jyn had noticed that he spoke in Festian when he was too tired to use Basic, even if he’d been bilingual most of his life.

            _“Buenas días,”_ Jyn replied. _“Cómo estás?”_

            “Good,” he said, and ran his hand down her arm. He was fully awake now. “Just a little tired.” He sighed. “Only a couple hours till I ship out.”

            “I know.” Jyn was already a master at disguising the sadness in her voice at having to watch him leave on a mission that didn’t involve her. He knew how she felt anyway; no sense in making it worse by making him hear it. “Breakfast?”

            “That sounds good. Shower first?”

            Jyn smiled. “Of course.”

 

As it always did, time passed more quickly when one of them was getting ready to leave on a mission without the other. Before Jyn knew it, she was standing at the top of the boarding ramp of Cassian’s ship, a captured _Lambda_ -class shuttle, her elbows in her hands, fingers gripping them hard.

            “Stay out of trouble,” she told him.

            “I will,” he lied.

            “I know,” she lied back. It was their little ritual.

            Cassian glanced at the cockpit. Kaytoo was busy pre-flighting the ship and setting coordinates. He turned back to Jyn and pressed her back against the wall of the ship at the same time he kissed her hard, roughly, telling her just how much he was going to miss her.

            “I’ll be back in three days,” he said in between kisses. “Sooner if I can.”

            “I know,” she said, pulling him tighter to her. “I know.”

            His hand skimmed over her breast, and he ducked his head to kiss it through her top. “Thank you for this morning.”

            Jyn chuckled. “That’s what you get when you ask me to join you in the shower.”

            Cassian smiled and returned to her mouth. “I should ask more often, then.”

            “You should.”

            “ _If_ you two are quite finished,” Kay said from behind Cassian.

            “Not done,” Cassian said, waving him off. Kay didn’t move, and Cassian went back to kissing Jyn.

            “The ship is ready to go,” Kay continued. “The systems look good.”

            “Mmhm. Great.”

            “Ground control commed us. They need the berth.”

            “Good for them.”

            “So, whenever you two are finished with your mating ritual,” Kay said, “we can leave.” Cassian and Jyn made no sign of stopping. _“Cassian.”_

            _“Fine,”_ Cassian said. He gave Jyn one final peck on the lips, then squeezed her hand and looked her in the eye. “I _will_ be back.”

            Jyn nodded and forced herself to smile. “I know.”

            But she didn’t know. Not for sure.

 

Cassian did come back, and Jyn waited eagerly in the hangar for him to land. The minute the shuttle’s ramp lowered, she ran up it. He’d barely unbuckled his crash restraints before she had him in her arms. Then she was kissing him again, and Kaytoo made a sound that somehow imitated an annoyed groan, but he walked away this time, and when Jyn finally was able to pull her lips away from Cassian’s, she gave him a huge smile and said,

            “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so I did both prompts and then added a third kiss. So sue me.
> 
> ***8/11/17: ON HOLD INDEFINITELY***


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @simishipsrebelcaptain, who requested:  
> 14\. Begging / 20. Creative use of a scarf / 21. “No touching. You just sit there and watch.”  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E

It was colder than it should have been, but that thought assumed Hoth was fair.

Hoth was not fair. Jyn thought Hoth was completely unfair, and the stupidest place to put a rebel base.

Leia did not appreciate her opinion.

Jyn toyed with her scarf as she sat slumped against the wall on Cassian’s bunk, wrapping and unwrapping it around her neck and face in an effort to warm up. They’d just come back from a tauntaun ride around the base – a desperate attempt to get out when they were going stir crazy. Their latest mission had been delayed at the last minute by three days, leaving them stuck on this wretched ice ball for longer than they’d expected.

The door to the room slid open, and Cassian walked in. Jyn sat up straight.

“Any news?” she asked. Cassian shook his head.

“No,” he said. “Our mission is still delayed. We’re still three days out.”

Jyn grumbled. “This is terrible.”

“Yeah. We’re stuck.”

They were stuck, and Jyn was bored.

A bored Jyn did not make for a good situation or environment.

“Unzip your pants,” she said suddenly. Cassian’s head came up, and he squinted at her with a look of confusion.

“What?” he said.  
“Unzip,” Jyn said, motioning. “I want them down.”

He began to comply, but when he lowered his pants below his knees, he said, “Are you joining, or…?”

Jyn shook her head. “I am not. Keep going.”

He did, taking his underwear down as well. Jyn sighed when she saw he wasn’t even aroused, not even by her taking command. “And this is the welcome I get.”

“I’m sorry,” Cassian said flatly. “I just came from a meeting with Draven. That doesn’t exactly get me excited.”

Jyn smiled, then motioned to the chair next to him. “Sit.”

He sat down, and Jyn climbed off the bed, smoothly lowering herself to her knees before him.

“ _This_ , though,” Cassian said, “ _this_ gets me excited.”

“It should.” Jyn took him in her hand and began to stroke him. He was only half-hard, but he immediately hardened further under her touch.

“That feels good,” he said quietly, reaching out to her hair. She batted his hand away.

“I’m not in the mood,” she said. “No touching. You just sit there and watch.”

“ _That’s_ your mood? I don’t want – ”

“Don’t make me hold you down.”

“Jyn – ”

“All right.” Jyn stood up, yanked her scarf off, and stepped behind the chair. “You won’t cooperate,” she said, grabbing his hands, pulling them through the open back, and securing them together, “I’ll make you cooperate.”

“Jyn, what the _fuck_ – !”

She came around in front of him again and once more dropped to her knees. She quickly opened her mouth and took him in, and he hissed in surprise, before he groaned with pleasure.

“Please let me touch you,” he said. “This is ridiculous.”

Jyn didn’t reply, a little preoccupied. She worked up and down, making him wet and slick with her tongue, and dug her nails into his thighs every time he wriggled in the chair trying to work the bonds loose.

“Come on, untie me,” Cassian said in a tight voice. “Please.” Jyn glanced up to see him watching her, just as she’d instructed. His expression was an odd mixture of enjoying what was happening, but also not being happy about not being able to participate. In response, Jyn sucked harder at him, moved her mouth quicker, and involved her hand. His hips arched up to her, pushing him further into her mouth, but he didn’t fight the restraints any longer. She let a small moan escape her, enjoying this as much as he was. But when she saw he’d tilted his head back and closed his eyes, she pulled off him and scolded,

_“Watch.”_

Cassian’s head snapped down again, and Jyn made eye contact with him before continuing. She felt him become even harder and knew he was getting closer. He began rocking his hips into her mouth, and she knew it would only be a handful of moments before she finished him off.

When he came, he came hard, his taut body falling forward in the chair and only caught by his restrained hands at the back of it. His groan filled her ears as he filled her mouth, and she gave his tip a kiss before standing up. She grabbed a washcloth from a nearby shelf, cleaned her mouth out, and tossed the cloth in his makeshift hamper.

As Jyn unbound Cassian’s hands, he was still breathing a little hard. “You should not be left to your own devices,” he said.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t,” Jyn said. She dropped the scarf into his lap, and he smiled as he moved it to the side and zipped himself back up.

“Thanks all the same,” he said.

“You’re welcome.” She glanced at his wrists, which were already a little red. “Probably best to keep those covered.”

Cassian turned his hands over, examining the marks. “Well,” he said, “it’s a damn good thing it’s cold here.”

Jyn nodded, and she thought to herself that maybe Hoth had some fairness in it after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous: 16. After a dangerous mission, one partner gives as many orgasms as there were close calls or wounds for the other partner (Cassian is the one who’s hurt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E

“That’s twice,” Jyn grunted as the hatch closed behind them and she helped Cassian along to his cabin, supporting most of his weight as he clutched at his hip. She slapped the door opener, falling back a step as his weight shifted against her, and then dragged him through. “Twice I thought you were dead, and with the same injury.” She ducked down so he could remove his arm from around her neck, and she helped him to lie down on the bunk. “This piece of junk isn’t going to have a medkit newer than the Clone Wars, I can guarantee you that.”

Cassian waved his hand, breathing heavily, sweat covering his forehead. “Just get us out of here.”

Jyn nodded, eyebrows raised. “That sounds like a really good idea. It was an even better one when _I_ said it twenty minutes ago.”

He adjusted his leg, the same one he’d injured falling from the data tower on Scarif, and winced. “Not now.”

Jyn turned away and left his cabin to tell Kay to take off. She answered what questions she could, argued for a few minutes, and went in search of the medkit. As expected, it had very little in it, and even less that was usable.

Jyn dumped it in the trash compactor.

Cassian had his eyes closed when she rejoined him in his cabin, but he wasn’t asleep. “Will Spaceport Authority be an issue?” he asked, not opening his eyes.

“No, I don’t think so,” Jyn said. She sat down on the edge of the bunk. “Kay seemed pretty confident he could get us out without a problem.”

“Good.”

His left hand was on his forehead now, as if he were trying to stave off a headache, but his right was lying on his thigh. Jyn took it gently and intertwined their fingers.

“How are you doing?” she asked.

“I’ve been worse and I’ve been better.”

“Well, I can promise I won’t make it worse, though there’s not much I can do to make it better. You aggravated your Scarif injury. Draven is going to put you back on medical leave and into physical therapy again.”

Cassian made a noise in his throat that summed up just what he thought of _that_.

“It doesn’t matter how you feel,” Jyn said crossly. “ _You_ got yourself injured again. _You_ pay the price.” He growled, and she tapped the side of his head. “Stop being so stubborn, Cassian.”

“You’re not making me feel better.”

“Stop acting like a child, and I will.”

He let out a breath, and Jyn saw all the fight drain out of him. He dropped his hand from his forehead, and his eyes sought out hers. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I know I worried you.”

“Well, maybe I’ll let you make it up to me,” Jyn said, focusing on moving his bangs out of his eyes. “You need a haircut.”

“Priorities. And the person I like is on shore leave.”

Jyn leaned over him and kissed him on the lips. “You talk too much.”

“Only around you. Ah. Careful.” Jyn opened her eyes to see what the problem was, and he touched his bottom lip with his fingers. “Split my lip on the way down after I got hit.”

“That’s too bad,” Jyn said. “I was trying to make you feel better.” She slid her hand down his chest, lower and lower. “Guess I’ll have to find another way…?”

“Hey…hey hey hey!” He sat up and grabbed her wrist with both hands. “Kay’s out there!” he hissed. “He turns his sensors up to max when it’s just him out there, and he can hear everything.”

“Well, then you’d better be quiet, then, hadn’t you?”

Cassian eyed her. “I don’t like where this is going.”

“Don’t you?” Jyn conspicuously dropped her gaze to his pants. “Because you look _pretty_ interested to me.”

He only smiled at her in response, just for a moment, and released her wrist. He lay back down on the pillow. Jyn unfastened his pants and carefully worked them down his body, first inspecting his leg and the damage he’d done to it. She could see bruises beginning to blossom along his hip and thigh, and she was gentle as her fingers touched them. The explosion had taken them both by surprise, and it had hit him the hardest. But as the ship made the jump to lightspeed, she put it all out of her mind, putting the mission and the planet behind her until they had to talk about it again in their debriefing.

Despite Cassian’s protests about Kay’s hearing, he still was not silent when Jyn closed her mouth around him, making a sound of satisfaction the minute she touched him. He was quiet then, and Jyn wished the damn droid didn’t have to come with on this mission, because the only time they got to themselves that was completely private was when they ran missions together. Any minute now, Kay was going to clomp down the hall with a question or to check on Cassian or something, and Jyn was glad she’d locked the door.

“That’s good,” Cassian whispered as his fingers stroked over her hair and curled around her ear. “That’s really good.”

She wanted to kiss his lips, and she hated that she couldn’t. So instead, she changed what she was doing, moving her lips to his jaw and twisting her hand on him. After a moment he turned his head to her and kissed her, despite what he’d said about his cut lip. Then she returned her mouth to him again, sliding her lips all the way down him and taking in every inch until he groaned and his hips thrust up into her mouth. She wet him down thoroughly with her tongue, focusing on every part of him. She tasted salt, pulled off, and circled her thumb in the slick precum, running it around his tip. He was getting close, and she took him in deep again – to another gasp from him – before combining her hand with her mouth. By the way his body was reacting, she knew he was almost there. He didn’t have to say it, but she knew he would. He knew she liked to hear it.

“I’m close,” he said in that quiet voice he used for her, and his hand reached down to himself, moving her away. “Can I come on you?”

“Yeah,” Jyn said, already working her shirt off. Still mindful of his injured leg, they readjusted on the narrow bunk so that she was lying on her back and he was on his side, pressed up against her. Still ignoring his cut lip, he kissed her again, and she could feel his arm as his hand moved faster and faster on himself, and she could hear the fabric of his clothing rustle with the action. When he was about to come, when the rigidness in his body and the sounds in his throat told her, his mouth left hers and he shifted further up her body. She closed her eyes and heard the pleasure take over his body a moment before he spilled hot and hard on her chest, and even though it was just his and not her own, she could swear she felt it tingling in her toes.

Cassian lay back beside her on his side, his breath fanning the hair on her neck. Jyn turned her head to look at him, smiling.

“I think,” she said, “that you earned that.”


	6. Touchstone (The Girl Across the Way and Up a Floor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @tekayf-blog: Jyn keeps her blinds open all the time, even when she changes and Cassian can see in her room. They run into each other on the street/coffee shop/grocery store...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E

He didn’t know her, but he felt like he did.

Her apartment was in another building, mere feet away from his, and another level up. Cassian could see her bedroom from his tiny living room/kitchen, and she always left the blinds open. He watched as she paced with worry, as she changed from her work clothes (waitressing, it looked like) to sweats and a t-shirt or hoodie or pajamas, as she read in bed in her tank top and underwear.

He couldn’t help it.

She was his touchstone.

Cassian traveled a lot for his job, and he was rarely home. When he came back after a day, or two, or seven, he would look for the girl across the way and up a floor, waiting for her light to come on. She had rich brown hair, and she was slender and moved gracefully. He couldn’t tell much else – he knew nothing else, not even her name – but her face was what he missed most of all when he was away. He wondered who she was, what she did when she wasn’t waitressing, if she had a boyfriend or someone who took care of her after long shifts. Someone who treated her like she deserved.

He imagined she was quiet and soft-spoken. Sweet. Gentle.

Cassian had never met the girl across the way and up a floor, his touchstone. She’d moved in a year ago, and he had never once run into her. He didn’t expect he ever would. But he thought about her when he was alone, whether he was in his own apartment or a hotel six hundred miles away. He thought about her, and he became hard, or the other way around. He’d curl his hand around himself and think about kissing her, what her full lips would feel like, whether on his own lips or further below. Sucking him off gently or roughly, her hand sliding along his hardness, and the fantasy of her on her knees before him always got him off quick.

Nothing, though, got him to come faster than the thought of going down on her, and spending a night with his face between her legs. She’d be on her back on his bed, or her bed, or his couch, the floor, anywhere (as long as she was comfortable), and he’d start slow. He would first touch every bit of her, gently exploring her, before parting her with his fingers and stroking them up to her clit. He’d lick there for a moment, wetting it enough to allow his fingers to easily circle it, and she’d already be so, so wet. His tongue would slide into her opening before he could help himself, eager and desperate to taste her. Already he’d be so hard, as hard as he was in reality when he first started fantasizing this. (And in reality, he’d be biting his lip, hoping to hold off long enough to finish out the fantasy. He’d be moderating his pace, forcing his hand to slow down, holding himself off, waiting.)

After he’d tasted her, after he’d tempted himself when he shouldn’t have, he’d kiss up her naked belly to her breasts and to her lips as he pushed a finger inside her. She would moan. Imagining her voice, moaning in his ear, would make Cassian put a hold on the fantasy for a moment and take a breath.

Then he’d close his eyes again, and he’d continue on. He would want to be next to her, listening to her, feeling her breath change on his face as he moved that finger in and out of her, just a little, rubbing her just right. She’d push down on him, wanting more, canting her hips up to take more of the little bit he was giving her.

 _“Can you take more for me?”_ he’d say to her.

And, _“Yes,”_ she’d whisper back. _“Please, yes.”_

His second finger would slide in even easier than the first, and he wouldn’t be able to help the groan that came out of his own mouth as he sank into her warmth and softness.

It was when, in the fantasy, Cassian switched from using just his fingers on her, to adding his mouth, that it became an exercise in real-life control.

Cassian’s fantasy self would lower his mouth to her and wrap his lips around her clit, gently sucking as he curled his fingers up and stroked her. She would gasp or cry out for him. She’d say his name and beg him for more as he teased both her and himself. Finally, he would lose all control and shamelessly go down on her, tasting and touching every part of her. She’d want more, more, more, and in their desperation they’d clumsily throw her legs up over his shoulders so she was pressed up against his face, and he couldn’t get enough, would never have enough, until she came loud and long and hard and so did Cassian in his apartment or his hotel room, stroking himself through it until the very end.

He longed to meet her. Longed to touch her, to hold her, to hear about her day.

Maybe, one day, it would be in the cards for him.

#

Cassian had an unusual stretch of downtime for work one month – two glorious weeks where he didn’t have to travel anywhere. He needed to stock up his fridge, so he got on the bus and headed to the grocery store.

He was in the produce aisle when he saw her.

His touchstone.

The girl across the way and up a floor.

He was speechless.

Before he could think about what he might say to her, she turned around, a couple nectarines in her hand, and smiled at him.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” he replied stupidly.

“You live in the building over from me.”

“I do.” _Brilliant, Cassian._

“I see you come and go. Travel for work?”

“Er, yeah. A lot.”

This was not how this conversation was supposed to go. He was supposed to be smooth, smart, interesting. She was supposed to be quiet and demure.

He wasn’t.

She wasn’t.

She came right up to him, and he almost backed away when she inserted herself right into his personal space. “I know you watch me,” she said in a low voice as she pressed him back against the stand of bananas.

“You keep your blinds open,” he breathed, heart hammering, fingers gripping the wood stand behind him.

“Why do you think I do that?”

 _For him?_ Couldn’t be. “You like the view?”

She smiled slyly. “I do. Particularly the one into your living room. My lease is coming up, and I’m thinking about moving. I saw there’s a room for rent in your building. So…what do you say…” – here she reached past him, her arm brushing his, and he watched helplessly as she ran a finger down one of the bananas behind him – “…we get out of here, and you show me around your apartment?” Her eyes zipped back to his. “For research. So I know the layout of the building before wasting my time.”

“Sure,” Cassian said. “Okay.”

_Please don’t look down, please don’t look down, please don’t look down._

His jeans were starting to get painfully tight, and his sweater did not come down far enough to hide his erection.

She started to walk away. “Oh, and by the way?” she said over her shoulder. “I’m Jyn.”

“Cassian,” he said. She nodded.

“That’s a nice name. It’s nice to finally meet you, Cassian.”

#

They couldn’t find seats on the crowded bus home. Jyn pressed up close to him, _too close_ , her ass against his legs, and if she hadn’t felt his arousal in the grocery store, she sure as hell had to feel it now. When they got off the bus, they hurried to Cassian’s building, Jyn right at his elbow.

They barely made it to his door before she was kissing him and pulling at his clothes.

“I’ve thought about you for a year,” she said as she tore his sweater off over his head. She was straddling his lap on the bed, clad only in her bra and underwear, and he was hard and aching beneath her. She bent and kissed him again. “Tell me what you think about when you touch yourself.”

“Eating you out,” he admitted.

“Do it,” she said. He flipped her over, yanked her underwear down, and he didn’t even bother with his fingers this time. He plunged his face between her legs and lapped hungrily at her, kissing and sucking and worshiping this part of her with everything he had. She tasted so good, _so good_ , better than he could ever have imagined. He wanted her closer, closer, and she helped him get her legs over his shoulders just like he fantasized about.

“Put your fingers in me,” she said. “That’s what I think about, too.” She grabbed at his face and tugged, and he obeyed her request and came up near her head. “That’s what I do. I use my fingers and pretend they’re yours. But I’ve always wanted your mouth on me, too.”

“Like this?” He did as she asked, not bothering to start out slow, immediately pushing two fingers into her and relishing every second of it.

“Mmm,” she said. “Just like that. You’re better than I ever imagined.”

Cassian kissed her again, but only for a few moments. “I’m dying to make you come.”

“I’m dying for you to. Make me come like this, and then with you inside me.”

He groaned back in his throat at the promise in her words and returned his mouth to her, teasing at her clit and curving his fingers to press hard against her G-spot. He wanted her to come so _badly_.

Then her body began to tense, and she grabbed at his hair and her thighs clenched around him.

“Keep going,” she said. “Don’t stop. God, don’t stop. You’re exquisite.”

There was nothing in the world that could make him stop.

He buried his fingers up to the heel of his hand, rubbed firmer, gave her clit a final hard suck, and she exploded around him. Her walls clenched his fingers tight and he groaned again with desire, his mind dizzy as he imagined being inside her.

“Now,” she said. “Now, now, now.”

Cassian quickly stripped his pants and underwear off, put on a condom, and entered her. He wanted to slow down, he really did, but he couldn’t, and she didn’t seem to want him to, either. He began to take her hard and fast.

“Turn over,” she said. “I want to ride you.”

He absolutely obeyed.

Jyn was merciless as she rode him, and even though they’d barely begun making love, Cassian knew he couldn’t hold off for much longer with her intensity. He watched, transfixed, as she expertly rubbed herself into an orgasm, her pleasure on display before him and her body gripping him. The erotic sight, the feeling of her body so tight and hot and wet around him, made him lose all control and come fast. The explosion of pleasure was like nothing he’d ever felt before when jerking himself off to the thought of her, and he continued thrusting up into her over and over through it, his hands on her hips as his body shook.

Jyn climbed off him and dropped down next to him, pillowing her head on her hands.

“You,” she said, “are even better than I imagined. And I imagined quite a lot.”

Cassian gave her a smile and kissed her forehead.

She was even better than he imagined, too.


	7. 84. "I can't lose you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @cornholius / [RogueRevenant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRevenant/pseuds/RogueRevenant)
> 
> 84\. "I can't lose you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

Jyn clung tight to Cassian on Scarif’s beach, wind whipping around them as they awaited the end. The Death Star had fired, and there was nothing to do now but embrace their demise as she embraced this man she’d hated and then come to think of as something more in such a short amount of time. They knew each other so little, and yet, _and yet_ , she felt like she’d lived a lifetime with Cassian in those few short days.

It didn’t feel like the end. It felt like the beginning.

The blastwave was almost upon them. Jyn’s eyes closed.

Suddenly, sand sprayed into her face and a gust of wind hit her from…the opposite direction? She looked up in shock, away from the ocean, to see a shuttle hovering and a rebel pilot urgently beckoning to her.

“We have to go!” she said to Cassian, tugging at him. Already she was moving, the shuttle so close –

But Cassian _wasn’t_. Jyn looked back at his face, her arms still twined around him. His eyes were closed, but he wasn’t responsive.

He’d passed out.

Or he’d –

 _“No!”_ Jyn cried. She grabbed his face with both hands and looked out at the oncoming blastwave. It was too close, way too close, and any second now it would be upon them. Her head swiveled toward the shuttle, their escape, and the rebel now shaking his head and mouthing words to her.

Her gaze went back to Cassian.

“Cassian, no! No…. **_I can’t lose you!_** ”

And she wasn’t going to lose this one chance. She pulled his face to hers, kissed him hard on the lips, and leaned back. With all her strength, she hauled him to the shuttle, and the rebel helped them board.

The shuttle cleared the beach just as the blastwave hit.

By the time they jumped to hyperspace, Cassian had regained consciousness again, and he was gazing at Jyn as he lay in the bunk at the back of the ship. She sat on the edge of it.

“Did you…?” he said to her.

“Did I what?” she asked breathlessly, holding his hand against her cheek. He shook his head.

“Nothing,” he said, and Jyn smiled.

“Rest,” she replied, laying his hand on his chest. “We’ll be home soon.”

Cassian gave her a tentative smile back, and he nodded.

They were going home.


	8. Hide and Go Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> Hide and go seek sounds fun.
> 
> From [The NEW RebelCaptain Smut Prompts Project](https://thestarbirdfromtheashes.tumblr.com/post/163309955209/nsfw-the-new-rebelcaptain-smut-prompts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E

It happens when Cassian is alone in his office late at night on a call with Draven, who’s offworld for the next two days on something so secret, he won’t even tell Cassian about it. Cassian hasn’t seen Jyn for most of the day; just glimpses of her here and there. She’s been busy with training recruits, and he’s been even busier handling some of Draven’s duties while the Intelligence general has been gone.

Cassian thinks Draven must hate his job. It’s awful.

Draven is starting in on the next thing Cassian needs to do when the door to Cassian’s office whooshes open. Jyn walks in with a tired smile, but Cassian doesn’t look up to acknowledge her. All he sees is a blur of her out of the corners of his eyes. She is very still.

Draven is droning, and Jyn sits on the corner of Cassian’s desk for a while, looking around the room. Then she starts to get fidgety, and she slides off. Cassian is nodding along to his superior, making notes here and there, stifling yawns and just wanting to go to bed.

Jyn coils herself down, down, and slithers under the desk.

Her hands are on Cassian’s knees, and he almost gives a start. But his face remains neutral, because he is a seasoned spy, and he knows how to ignore distractions and keep his mask up.

His belt is loosening. His holster is dropping. His fly is unzipping.

Cassian shifts forward as naturally as possibly, bending slightly to try to bat Jyn away. She dodges his hand, and he can’t reach her. In a second she has him out of his shorts and she’s stroking him up to hardness, while he’s talking to _Draven_ of all people. He bites his tongue and tries to listen, but Draven’s face fades away and he thinks about Jyn’s hand on him. Her thumb is on his underside, her whole hand stroking him up and down, up and down, and he turns completely hard under her ministrations.

Cassian puts his elbows on the desk and leans further forward. He opens his mouth to reply to Draven, but his breath catches as he feel’s Jyn’s mouth, hot and wet, close over him. He scoots his chair closer to the desk, thrusting himself deeper into her mouth, and he doesn’t have a clue what Draven is saying (doesn’t care, either). His blood is too hot, Jyn’s mouth is too damn good, and she’s sucking him so hard and so exquisitely and his day has been too stressful and he’s got absolutely no control tonight, and if she doesn’t stop, if she does _that one thing_ that drives him absolutely mad, he’s going to come fast and hard without being able to help it.

Jyn does _that one thing_ that drives him absolutely mad.

Cassian’s arms are crossed, and he grips his elbows hard and grits his teeth, forcing his eyes to stay open as stars explode. His pleasure bursts into Jyn’s mouth, hot and heavy and overwhelming, and he hasn’t a clue how Draven doesn’t see it on his face.

Jyn zips him back up and fixes his belt and holster, and then she’s gone.

Draven isn’t any the wiser, and continues to drone.


	9. #26: Captain Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From [@ibonekoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen):
> 
> Could you write #26. Cassian's "Captain" kink, pretty please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also included the praise kink as well! :D
> 
> Rated E

One week.

They’d been stuck with the entire Rogue One crew, plus ten Pathfinders, for one week straight.

Smushed into a tiny shuttle meant to carry at least three people less than it was carrying for days on end in hyperspace, the monotony was broken only by a quick mission planetside that went off without a hitch.

Jyn hated to admit that she was happy to see the Rebellion’s dumpy base again, but she was.

Cassian had been in charge of the entire group, and probably the most irritating thing about the mission had been the decorum. Because the Rogue One crew was with another group of soldiers on an official Alliance mission, protocol had to be upheld and Cassian had told her that he’d need to be referred to by his rank at all times around the other rebels. It was a week full of _Yes, sir_ and _Captain_ this and _I’ll tell the captain_ that.

Debrief hadn’t been much better. That, at least, was expected, as their debriefs were always somewhat formal, and Jyn was used to referring to Cassian as “Captain Andor” in these.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t happy to get away and back to the privacy of his quarters afterward, where they could be alone and just be themselves, just Jyn and Cassian. Jyn started to doze off as they lay in his bunk, her reading for pleasure on her datapad and him reviewing the mission debrief on his. Finally, she had to say something.

“Let’s go to bed, Captain,” she said without thinking.

Cassian quirked a brow at her. “Can’t say I’ve ever heard that before.”

Jyn leaned over him and set the datapad on the crate serving as a nightstand. “Habit. One week of formality was far too long.”

Before she could lean back, Cassian caught her and slid his body below hers. “Is that so, Sergeant?”

Jyn’s lips parted for a moment at this new bit of information, and then she smiled. “Yes, sir,” she said. “Like it, do you?”

He shrugged a little, affecting a nonchalance she saw right through.

“I see,” she replied, settling her body into the curves of his and nudging his face aside so she could kiss his neck. He took hold of her hips and ground up into her; he was already becoming hard.

“Do you like this, Captain Andor?” she said quietly. “What I’m doing to you?”

“Is that how you want it?” he breathed back to her. Jyn straightened and placed her hands on his cheeks.

“Yes, sir,” she said.

Cassian wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up partway, crashing his lips to hers. They fumbled to remove their pants and adjusted so that Jyn could sink down onto him and leave him moaning as he tried to catch his breath. She rocked over him, squeezing him tight, controlling the depth and the pace. Her kisses weren’t gentle, and she left him breathless.

“You’re so good,” she whispered as she let her lips hover above his. Her head bent down and her eyes shut at the feelings inside her, at how good he felt. “Oh, you’re good. Make me come, Captain Andor. Come on.”

He finally spoke, after being quiet the entire time. “I don’t know that I can last that long,” he said tightly. His arms were wound firmly around her back, and she could see the struggle upon his face. She stared back into his eyes, rolled her hips hard back against his as he thrust up into her, and brushed her thumbs along his cheekbones.

“Yes, you can,” she said with a nod. “I’m very close. Get me there, Captain.”

Cassian’s head fell back against the pillow, and his eyes were shut tight. Jyn’s hands rested on his chest now, and his heart leapt insistently under her fingertips. She met him thrust for thrust, and finally, when she felt the orgasm closing in on her, she spoke again.

“You’re going to make me come,” she whispered in his ear, and she kept her lips near him, let him hear her breath hitching, and he shook under her body and she whimpered as she climbed her peak. She came quietly, breathing her pleasure out so that only he could hear it, and still, he held on. Then she said only one more thing to him – “Come for me, Captain” – and he let go, holding on tight to her as if the pleasure could wrench him apart.

They just kissed for a bit afterward, and Jyn thought, with a vague sense of amusement, that his rank had never been sexier.


	10. Missing and Fixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [ibonekoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen), with many apologies for how long it took.
> 
> “I mean, you said you were still taking prompts, right? ;) how about this kissing trope for rebelcaptain: - person A missing the first time they lean in and just catching the corner of B’s mouth and waaaaaaaaaiting for B to come in and fix it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

It’s been two months, three weeks, and six days since the Battle of Scarif.

Not that Cassian is counting.

He just has a knack for keeping track of these sorts of things. It’s always served him well in his line of work – he has to remember intricate details – but this time, it means something different.

It’s been two months, three weeks, and six days since he was supposed to die on the beach with Jyn Erso.

Two months, three weeks, and six days since he didn’t.

Two months, three weeks, and six days since the ride down in the turbolift, where she looked at him, and he looked at her, and he saw a woman he wanted to know, someone who was like him, someone he’d already fallen for despite how little he knew.

And he knows way better than to feel anything based on little information.

Or, rather, his mind does.

His heart is another matter entirely.

They’re taking a break from the buzz of the base, sitting outside in the fading sunlight. Their backs are against the ancient Massassi temple, and they’re eating dry cakes from the mess. Cassian looks over at Jyn, to see she has powdered sugar at the corner of her mouth. He indicates it, and she tries to wipe it off, but she doesn’t succeed.

“Here, let me,” he says, and leans in. Jyn is very still as he brushes his thumb over the sugar. She watches as he licks it off. There’s still a bit on her mouth, and her eyes are on his, the fading light from the sun catching in her irises. Cassian leans into her, heart beating hard with the realization that this moment is finally upon him, _actually_ about to happen –

And he misses. Somehow, he misses, catching the corner of Jyn’s mouth, tasting the powdered sugar. He opens his eyes, humiliated, but Jyn’s smiling.

“I had to sneeze,” she says, and Cassian smiles back. He’s waiting, waiting, waiting….

Jyn throws her arms around him, and she pulls him to her for a long kiss.

Cassian decides it was worth the wait.


	11. The Photo Booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous
> 
> A kiss that shouldn't have happened, but neither regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T

It was Leia’s fault, though Han would try to smugly claim with shocking frequency over the years that it was all his doing.

The Kiss That Shouldn’t Have Happened But It Did And You Guys Don’t Regret It Not Even A Little Bit So Stop That Stupid Act Like You Did Regret It occurred at Han and Leia’s wedding. Leia wanted a photo booth with dorky little props, for no other reason than to irritate her mother Breha, who thought a photo booth was “the height of tackiness and oh my _God_ , Leia, could you have picked anything _worse_ ” (“yes I _could have_ , Mother”) at a fancy soiree such as an Organa wedding. Jyn and Cassian, close friends of the couple and friends with each other before they’d met Leia in college (“I can’t believe he doesn’t have a four-year degree,” Breha would say of Han with a shake of her head. “He’s an _entrepreneur_ ,” Leia would fire back), agreed that the photo booth sounded like the perfect selection for needling Breha. When the group had gotten together at Han’s restaurant, which admittedly was doing far better than Leia had predicted and secretly snarked about behind Han’s back all the time, they’d tossed around options for how best to get back at Breha for all the years of stuffing Leia in dresses she hated and dragging her around to this or that event.

Chirrut suggested Leia let it go. Leia wrinkled her nose. Han excused himself and ordered a round of drinks for the table at the bar.

Bodhi suggested a hot dog and baked potato bar. Leia said it was too obvious. Han excused himself again and ordered nachos for everyone.

Kay and Cassian said to pick a band Breha wouldn’t like. Leia rolled her eyes and said the string quintet had been picked out since her parents had started sponsoring the group ten years ago. Han excused himself and changed the restaurant’s music.

Jyn shrugged and told Leia to tell everyone privately to just use the full bar to their fullest advantage. Leia said that was a given. Han ordered another round of drinks.

Baze finished his whiskey and said, “Fuck it, just elope.”

 

The photo booth seemed cutesy enough that guests would enjoy it, but not obvious enough as a way to exact revenge for a stifling upbringing. It backfired, of course, when Breha tried it out with Bail and declared it “utterly delightful” and something she “absolutely had to have at her next fundraiser.” Hands balled into fists, growling, Leia started ranting to Han about it. He shrugged.

“Not everyone will look cute in it,” he said, and gestured to Jyn and Cassian. “They’d look awkward as hell.”

Jyn, third glass of champagne to her lips and halfway empty, raised her eyebrows. Cassian did the same, prosciutto-wrapped melon ball paused on the way to his open mouth.

Leia gave Jyn that _look_ , which meant she was getting her way, _no matter what_.

“Well, go on, then,” Leia said, shooing them. “Get in the photo booth. Do something weird.”

Jyn drained her champagne in one gulp, and Cassian hurriedly ate his hors d’oeuvre. “No, we’re not that big of losers,” Jyn said.

“Yeah, we don’t need a memory of your magical night,” Cassian said.

“Well, I’d say Leia is going to have one magical – ” Han started, but Leia elbowed him and started advancing on her friends, sweeping after them like an angry goose.

“Go, go!” she hissed, and the two retreated.

“Try to look _cute_!” Han shouted after them.

“No!” Leia said, stopping in front of the booth and practically pushing them in. “Make it look like a dumb idea.”

“But I thought – ” Jyn said from her position on Cassian’s lap, where she’d fallen when Leia had all but shoved her.

“This is already weird,” Cassian said, trying to maneuver out from under Jyn. “Where’s the button? You’ll get plenty of awkward photos for sure.”

“Oh, you’re using the booth!” Breha said as she appeared out of nowhere, a habit of hers. “Look how cute.”

Jyn and Cassian froze like a pair of deer caught in the blazing headlights of Breha’s personality. Jyn recovered first, and she smiled.

“What a lovely wedding, Breha,” she said. “And the photo booth is simply adorable.”

Leia glared at her, now that Jyn had apparently decided to get back at _her_ for manhandling her into the booth.

Breha looked between Jyn and Cassian. “I didn’t know you two had started dating.”

“We’re not – ” Cassian started.

“ACTUALLY,” Leia cut in, “a kiss _would_ be super cute, don’t you think, Mom?”

Jyn’s eyes blazed, and Leia turned to her with a gleeful expression, having gained the upper hand. Cassian looked helpless.

“The button’s right here,” Leia added, leaning in and pointing to it. She straightened back up and stared at them. “What are you waiting for?”

Jyn and Cassian looked at each other, hearts pounding.

“Here, let me help you,” Leia said, and reached in to smack the button.

Cassian grabbed Jyn and pulled her to him, giving her a quick, sloppy peck on the lips that nearly missed. Startled, still unprepared for it, she looked at him when he opened his eyes, and for a moment, it was quiet.

Once they were out of the booth and back with Leia, they both started cursing at her at once. She calmly held up both her hands.

“Calm down, children,” she said. “First off, it’s my wedding, and no one yells at the bride. Second, Jyn, you deserved that for throwing me under the bus, you bitch. Third…” She smiled again, smug, looking quite proud of herself. “If _you_ guys weren’t going to kiss each other on your own, someone had to make you.”

They gaped and turned toward each other, then back to Leia.

“Oh, don’t fucking look at me like that. This is my special day, and I get to be a princess all day and get what I want, so go over there” – she pointed – “and work your shit out. But goddammit if I have to take another day of you guys mooning after each other and eyefucking, I am gonna hurl.”

With that, she picked up her skirts and bustled away, leaving Jyn and Cassian red-faced and awkward once again.

“So, uh,” Cassian said. “You wanna talk?”


	12. Move Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous who requested  
> 4+29 from the RebelCaptain smut list 
> 
> 4\. In public  
> 29\. An amusing scene where one is explaining a new position to the other that may or may not exist. Limbs akimbo, flailing, bumped heads…adorkableness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M

“No, just – ”

“This isn’t going to work – ”

“Yeah, it will, just get under the blanket – ”

“Cassian, this is the worst idea you’ve had since you got the cat [a lion cut](https://www.snopes.com/fact-check/lion-cut/) in December – ”

“Will you let that go already? It’s March.”

Jyn squirmed on his lap, eliciting a groan she did not mean to bring out of him. “I haven’t showered, I yelled at you for almost overdrawing my checking account last night, and I’m hungry. I thought we were going to have a picnic and enjoy the tact that it’s above forty degrees for once.”

“We are.” Cassian cast a glance around, but this area of the park was deserted. “What’s wrong with warming up a little first?” He buried his face in her neck, chilly nose to her warm skin. “I’m cold.”

“So you want to have _sex_?” she whispered. “In a public _park_?”

“Come on, no one ever comes to this part of the park, and they’ll just think you’re on my lap.”

_“Faced forward?”_

Cassian shrugged. “Why not? I wouldn’t think anything of it.”

“Yes, you _would_ , you would, you would, and you’d _say something to me about it_ before we were even out of earshot! And then you’d keep _looking at them_ and it would be so _awkward_!”

“Okay, I would.” He tilted his head and pressed chilly lips against her neck, kissing up to her ear. “Warm me up?” he asked quietly.

Jyn groaned good-naturedly, and carefully, she worked to maneuver her pants and underwear down while Cassian spread the blanket over their laps and the park bench. Then she helped him with his clothes, and with probably more giggling and snorting than was strictly necessary, they managed to line themselves up.

They each sighed at the same time, and Cassian wrapped his arms around Jyn’s waist. “Missed you this week.”

“Mm, I’ve only been at work an extra hour longer a couple days.”

“I know. I missed you.”

“Gross.”

He chuckled and kissed her neck again, arms tightening around her.

Then they heard voices on the path behind them, and they froze.

“Oh my God,” Jyn whispered.

_“Fuck.”_

Before they could do anything, a couple of runners rounded the bend and came into view. Mon Mothma and Davits Draven, Jyn and Cassian’s bosses respectively, waved as the two sat stock still.

“Gorgeous day,” Mothma said with a smile.

“No time to chat,” Draven said gruffly, intensely focused as always. Jyn and Cassian forced smiles and offered stiff waves back. The bosses soon vanished out of sight, and they were alone again.

“Where were we?” Cassian murmured, fingers sliding down the V of Jyn’s thighs toward where they were still connected, and he was somehow still hard.

“Are you kidding?!” Jyn hissed. “I’m dry as October now! You maintained an erection through that?”

“Absolutely. Draven hired me for my focus, you know. It’s legendary.”

Even with his fingers starting to touch her, Jyn was not convinced, and lifted up off him. Tugging her pants and underwear up, she said, “I think we should continue this elsewhere. Preferably after we’ve eaten.”

Cassian raised his eyebrows. “I could eat.”

Jyn made a face at his innuendo. “Yeah, I’ll bet you could. I am absolutely appalled at what happened, so you’re not getting any of _that_ until my embarrassment wears off.”

They left the bench and found a nice sunny spot in which to have their picnic. Jyn spread the blanket out, and Cassian laid out the food. After they’d eaten and cleaned up, Cassian pulled her onto his lap.

“How about this?” he asked. “Surely no one will suspect _this_? Two young people, madly in love, canoodling?”

 _“ ‘Canoodling?’_ Oh, God, did you just say _‘canoodling’_?”

“I did. Does it make you want to fuck me any less?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Jyn said, “but I liked the ‘madly in love’ part. That was nice.”

“Well, it’s true,” Cassian said as he leaned in to kiss her. “I am. Crazy, crazy in love with you, so much so that it makes me want to do crazy, dirty things.”

Jyn smiled and laid her hands against his cheeks. “Like fuck me in a public park?”

“Mmhm. With our bosses around.”

“Really, that’s a turn-on for you.”

“Oh, yeah, that got me _massively_ hard.”

Jyn chuckled and kissed him, pushing him back onto the blanket. She snaked her hand between his legs and made an appreciative noise when she found him hard again. Her other hand joined her first, and she began to unbuckle his belt.

“Wait – seriously?!”

“Shut up,” she said against his lips.

“Oh, shit, wow, you really are going to let me finish this – aw, fuck, your hands are freezing!”

“You’ll be warm enough in a second.” She made quick work of her own garments, pushing them down to her knees, and pulled the blanket over them. He cursed again when she sank down onto him.

“Oh my God,” he breathed. “This is hot. This is really hot. You know, this is one of my fantasies – ”

“Shut up, Cassian, seriously. You’re going to get us caught.”

They sat up, and as Cassian readjusted the blanket around them, he accidentally dug his heel right into Jyn’s ass.

“Ouch!” she yelped, shoving it away. “Not sexy!”

He apologized and pulled her close, and she started their rhythm up – only she zigged when he zagged, and they wound up knocking shoulders.

“This is terrible sex,” Jyn said.

“I know it’s terrible sex!” Cassian retorted. “Gimme a minute and I’ll finish it up!”

“Well, I mean, it’s not _that_ bad, and a minute is being a little generous – ”

“Oh, seriously, _one time_ – ”

“It was not one time, and when you’re drunk you either last forty-five seconds or half the night.”

“You said you liked it!”

“No girl likes it when a man can’t finish in a respectable amount of time.”

“Fuck you, Jyn,” he replied, but it was good-natured and he was smiling, and she leaned forward to kiss him deeply, a smile on her lips as well.


	13. Misguided, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For de-temps-en-tempss: 
> 
> Hi! For the (angsty??) dialogue prompts, could I request 9, 10, and 15, please? (Come here, You're in love with her, Was that supposed to hurt?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](https://thestarbirdfromtheashes.tumblr.com/post/172574646994/hi-for-the-angsty-dialogue-prompts-could-i).
> 
> Rated T

Datapad forgotten in his hand, Cassian is watching Jyn help Bodhi with repairs to a beat-up cargo shuttle that hasn’t seen better days since they were all in diapers. The Rogue One crew is grounded while Baze recovers in the medbay after going two rounds with half a stormtrooper platoon on their last mission. Infuriated that the troopers had needlessly blown up a temple that did outreach service to the poor of the city, he hadn’t stopped shooting until Jyn and Cassian had dragged him away.

And then he’d gone back, easily breaking both their grips.

He’d wound up with two blaster wounds for it, and stubbornly refused treatment on the way home until Cassian sedated him.

Chirrut just sighed.

“One does wonder about stormtrooper accuracy,” Kaytoo had commented after informing them all of the astronomical odds of Baze getting hit only twice by eighteen trained soldiers. “Their training has gotten lax.”

“That’s lucky for us,” Cassian had replied, and tossed the bacta packaging in the trash. “Let’s just get home safe with no more problems.”

Baze had come out of sedation by the time they reached Base One, and had to be sedated once more after nearly leaping off the stretcher and spouting threats about how he was going to curse the troopers’ souls.

In the hangar, Jyn wipes her forehead with the back of her hand and looks up at Bodhi, trading tools with him. She smiles at something he says when he points down at her work with a laugh, and she takes the tool back, presumably to correct her error.

“She is a terrible choice for aircraft maintenance,” Kaytoo says from behind Cassian, causing him to startle a bit.

 _Careless,_ he chastises himself. _You let your guard down._

“Who?” Cassian says, focusing again on the datapad. The screen has gone dim into standby mode, and he brings it to life again, enters the code, and looks over the inventory list he is supposed to be (and is definitely not) checking.

“The only other females here are all techs, and they are highly qualified,” Kay says. “I am, of course, talking about Jyn.”

“Were you?” Cassian mumbles, absently scrolling through the list. Kay is silent a moment.

“You have had that list for over an hour. What have you been doing all this time?”

Cassian tilts his head in the general direction of the droid maintenance area. “Your servomotors are sounding a little off. Get yourself oiled if you’re not going to do anything around here.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kay cocks his head. “You need to get your hearing checked, Cassian. You keep a dedicated maintenance schedule for me, and my maintenance is current. Shall I schedule a medical check-up for you? Hearing declines with age, and humans age rather poorly. You are getting on in years – ”

 _“‘Getting on in years?!’”_ Cassian stares at the droid. “Just go.”

Kay straightens as if put out by Cassian’s obvious offense. “Many young humans take it as a compliment to be told they look older than they are. You could be conservatively estimated to be around thirty-five based on a variety of visual markers – ”

Cassian pinches the bridge of his nose and squeezes his eyes shut. _“Kay.”_

Kay turns to leave. “Stress does that, you know. It ages humans. You need to find ways to relieve your stress.” He pauses. “Jyn could pass for thirty-four herself. Perhaps she should seek some stress relief as well.”

 _Stress relief,_ Cassian thinks as the big droid lumbers off. He returns his gaze to Jyn, now sitting on the wing of the shuttle, one leg dangling down to the ground, other knee bent up and her arm across it, chatting easily with Bodhi. She looks…relaxed.

_This is as close as I’ll ever come to it._

_\---_

Cassian stops by the medbay to check on Baze half an hour later, once he realizes he is going to get absolutely nothing done with Jyn so tantalizingly close and in such a good (playful?) mood. Baze is more than ready to get out of the medbay and back into action after two days of recuperating, but the medic wants him there another day. The young doctor nimbly sidesteps out of Baze’s reach as the Guardian tries to swat him, and then calmly shuts off the beeping monitors that have gone off at Baze’s attack.

Baze sighs once the medic leaves. “I don’t like being useless.”

“It’s only another day,” Cassian says, squeezing the man’s shoulder. “You need the rest.”

Baze looks back at him, and Cassian has never seen the other man look older or more tired. Cassian gives him a slight smile and looks up in time to see Jyn walk through the door of the medbay. She’s smiling, too, but it falters a little when she sees Cassian.

He’s been avoiding her.

They still work great together, seamless and coordinated. It’s just that he can’t be alone with her. They’ve been at this base for five months now, ever since they abandoned Yavin Base, and it’s a shoddily constructed, abandoned Imperial facility that fell into disrepair on a nothing planet. It has four stories and tiny turbolifts that run constantly between the different floors.

Turbolifts. Kriffing turbolifts. Cassian and Jyn were in one _once_ after they got to base, and he hasn’t been able to be in one again, not with her and not with anyone else. Not even by himself.

He’s gotten excellent at taking the stairs. At night when he can’t sleep, he goes up and down them, up and down, over and over, thinking, thinking, thinking, always thinking.

When he’d been in that turbolift with Jyn on their new base, his mind had immediately gone back in time to that lift on Scarif. To a missed opportunity, when he should have kissed her and didn’t, when he should have physically shown her how much he cared and didn’t, when they were going to die and didn’t. When she chose to stay with him even though she could have made it to a shuttle somewhere and somehow gotten to safety.

She didn’t.

Instead, she’d stayed with him, she’d stayed with Cassian Andor, a man who wasn’t worth staying with, and she’d almost died. He’d almost died _for_ her, and he had absolutely no problem whatsoever with that, but she had _no right_ to almost die for _him_. Especially when he couldn’t find it in him to kiss her in that lift when they knew they were walking into certain death. Yes, he was hurting and had only hurt that bad once before in his life, but that was his last chance with her as far as he knew. Those were their last moments together. He’d started to move closer to her – he even entertained the notion that she’d started to move closer to him, too – but then he’d leaned back.

She didn’t deserve that. Just like he didn’t deserve her. He should have died that day, should have died for her and for everything he’d done in the past (he was ready to and expected to), but he hadn’t, and now, he needed to pay for it. He needed to let her go, to let go of the misguided notion that there _could_ be something between them, that when he’d confessed to her in the hangar before Scarif, when they’d almost bumped in the shuttle over the shield gate, when they’d been in the turbolift together, those meant nothing. That he was reading the situation all wrong.

Besides. They worked well together and had a very good professional relationship. Beyond that, they were friends. Good friends. He didn’t know her well – he couldn’t possibly – and she didn’t know him well, but they were fond of one another and liked being around each other.

Except when they were alone. Cassian couldn’t bear to be alone with her, because it was a constant reminder of the chance he hadn’t taken, and what he couldn’t have.

Jyn glances at Cassian for just a second before looking to Baze. “How are you feeling?” she asks as she sits on his cot.

“Bored,” Baze answers.

“I meant the pain.”

“What pain?”

Jyn smiles again. “It’s good to see you back to your old self.”

They chat for a few moments, Jyn telling Baze about what she’s been doing in the hangar with Bodhi. Cassian says nothing, resetting saved frequencies on his comlink, checking his blaster’s charge, retying the laces on his right boot, and choosing a different face on his wrist chrono that happens to track his heartrate (then changing it again when he notices his heartrate is a little high).

“I don’t want to keep you,” Jyn says stiffly as she rises from the cot. Cassian looks up to find her gaze already on him. Her face is as blank as his usually is. “Good seeing you, Baze,” she adds, but she’s still looking at Cassian.

“Mind Chirrut for me, little sister,” Baze says, but Jyn is already halfway across the room. She’s gone when Baze turns his head to Cassian. **“You’re in love with her,”** he states simply.

If Cassian hadn’t been a highly trained Intelligence agent, he would have blinked so hard he’d come right out of his seat.

“I think you need to get some sleep,” he says instead, standing. Baze looks up at him, unflinching.

“You know I’m not tired and delusional, Captain. You’re the one with the delusions. You’re fooling no one.” He pauses, and Cassian has a sickening feeling about what’s going to come next. “Except her.”

Cassian’s lips compress hard and he storms out of the medbay. Jyn is at a terminal across the hall accessing her messages, and Cassian narrowly avoids colliding with her. He quickly adjusts and strides past her. He doesn’t know where he’s going, but his fists are clenched and his chest is tight and he has to get away _now_.

“Cassian, wait,” Jyn calls from behind him. She easily catches up, even though he’s quickened his pace to get away from her. “Is Baze all right? What’s wrong?”

“He’s _fine_ ,” Cassian snaps, and she recoils from his words as if slapped. There’s a door right next to him that leads outside, and he slaps his palm against it. In a second he’s breathing in fresh, cool air. It’s gray and drizzling, but he doesn’t care. Jyn has followed him, concerned.

“It doesn’t sound fine,” she says. “You’re tense. Something’s wrong.”

Cassian turns away and covers his face with his hands. He’s going to come apart.

“I’ve just…been thinking,” he says, and he doesn’t care what lie comes out of his mouth next. He’s used to lying, right? She knows that. She knows what he is. He lowers his hands. “The crew has become a liability. Too many of us, and we don’t really fit into the normal constraints of a crew. We should probably parse ourselves out.”

Jyn frowns, smooths it out. “That doesn’t make sense. They’re our crew – ”

“They’re _my_ crew.”

The frown returns. “Where is this coming from?”

Cassian shakes his head at her. “You’re not fit for Intelligence work, Jyn. _You’re_ the liability.”

Her mouth opens in offense. “I’m the…you…” She’s at a loss for words. Her voice goes quiet. **“Was that supposed to hurt?”**

Cassian doesn’t speak. Just watches her. Gauges her.

“You’re avoiding me, and I’m the problem,” she says. Then she nods, lips pressing gently together, her mouth turned down still. “You’re lying, Cassian. I know you are. But I also know when I’m being thrown away like garbage someone can’t keep around anymore because it doesn’t fit their lifestyle. I won’t let you throw me away like everyone else has. I know when to walk away now.”

With a final look at him, she turns to do just that, and then Cassian’s mouth is the one falling open now, his chest seizing up because he knows, he _knows_ with horrifying surety what he’s just done.

He’s lost her for good.

If she walks through that door, and it closes behind her, he will never see her again.

“Jyn, no,” he says quickly, disgusted by what he’s done. Disgusted by _himself_.

Jyn doesn’t stop. He takes three long strides toward her and grabs her wrist, pulling her to his body.

 **“Come here,”** he soothes, and he doesn’t deserve it, he’ll never deserve it, but she doesn’t resist as his hand cradles the crown of her head and his other arm holds her against him. Her hair is damp from the drizzle as he lays his cheek on top of her head, and when he closes his eyes, all he can see is the hurt on her face. The tears in her eyes.

“Don’t ever leave,” he whispers. Begging her. He doesn’t know how to apologize. “I’d die if you left.”

He thinks, for too many long moments, that she is going to pull away. That it’s not going to be enough (it isn’t). But then her hands slide up his back and under his shoulders, and she holds him back. He audibly breathes a sigh of relief, and he squeezes his eyes shut tight.

It’s going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to come!


	14. Misguided, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to the previous chapter and prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E

Cassian finally pulls away, just far enough to touch his forehead to hers. Jyn’s hands move to his front and up into his hair, and she pulls him down and tilts her face up and he can’t believe this is happening but it is. Her lips are on his, and she’s kissing him with one long kiss. Then she releases his lips only to breathe out and kiss him again, fingers tightening in his hair, and he’s holding her tighter, too, his arms wrapped around her. They’re kissing too hard and too fast, and he can’t feel this way, he _can’t_ , but blood is rushing down to his groin so fast and he can’t control it, and this is everything he’s ever wanted but couldn’t have, and _Jyn, Jyn, Jyn…_

“Your quarters,” she whispers against his mouth, fingers tangled up in the collar of his coat at the back of his neck. He nods, because he is helpless to fight this, helpless against her, and she takes his hand and pulls him inside. Their hands only brush as they hurry through the base to the officers’ quarters, and as soon as they’re there, Cassian switches off his comlink and tosses it to the ground before gathering Jyn in his arms again. He drops onto the edge of the bunk and she straddles his lap, grinding down against him and he’s being too rough with her and should hold back. But she’s not and he can’t. She sits up straighter, shucking off her jacket and pulling her tunic off over her head. She’s even more beautiful than he could possibly imagine, and he runs his palms briefly up and down her sides before latching onto her neck. Jyn’s arms wind around his neck, and she breathes in and presses herself against his hard-on. Cassian swallows his groan, but his fingers dig into the flesh beneath her pants, into the swell of her ass.

She doesn’t even wait for him to unfasten them for her. Just reaches between them and does it herself. His nails rake up her sides again and slip under her breastband before pushing it aside, and his hands fit perfectly over each mound. He immediately takes one of her nipples into his mouth, and she sighs and cradles his head to her body, fingers playing with his hair. After only a moment, though (too short for him), Jyn is kissing him again as she tugs his shirt from his pants in short yanks. Cassian pulls off his jacket and throws it on the ground somewhere; he has no idea where, and he doesn’t care. He’s usually fastidious with his quarters and his belongings, but right now, he could not care less. Jyn almost has his shirt over his head anyway and her lips are on his skin, and he can’t even think straight. Her hands touch him everywhere, everywhere, quick and hot, and he wants to touch her everywhere, too. She shifts on his lap, wedging her knee between his legs and pushing into his crotch. He groans audibly this time, into her mouth, and he can feel her smile.

“Excited?” she breathes.

“Very,” he whispers back. He swallows a curse. He doesn’t want to be crass or crude to her. “Force, Jyn, touch me, _please_.”

She does, sliding her hand down his front as he lays back on the bunk. Cassian’s head tips back against the pillow, and Jyn kisses his exposed throat, and it occurs to him that he’s never been this vulnerable before _._ His throat is exposed, and he’s laid bare for her to do anything to him. She kisses his abdomen, and he _almost_ thinks he hears her make a soft, appreciative sound (no one has ever appreciated his body before). Her fingers work his belt, holster, and fly. A small smile comes to his face when he thinks about how ridiculous it is that they’re about to make love and they’re both armed and haven’t even taken their weapons off yet.

Jyn unzips him slowly, and his hands twitch, fighting the urge to push at her. He is not that kind of man, but he’s dying, _dying_ , to be close to her. To touch her, every part of her, to know her intimately and to make love to her and – shavit – to _fuck her_ until there is nothing left of him to give.

She moves up to his mouth again and kisses him slowly, her hand in his underwear and fingers brushing along him.

He can’t take much more of it.

 _“Jyn,”_ he grits out, and it’s like she needed the cue, too, because she takes hold of him firmly and pulls on him a few times none too gently, and his fingers are digging into her waist again and he’s hissing.

It’s been long, long, too long since Cassian has been touched like this, and too long since it has even really felt good. Jyn’s working his pants down and he’s doing the same to her, and they can’t get undressed fast enough. Finally they’re naked, all of Jyn’s glorious body against his, and her wetness and heat are so close to his cock he can _feel_ it, and all he wants is to get lost in it. He can smell her arousal and he can’t take it slow, and his hands are trembling as they cup her shoulders while she kisses his neck. He’s fighting for control and he knows he owes her more, hours of foreplay and orgasms – he wants to go down on her _so badly_ – but he’s straining just to keep himself breathing right.

“Tell me how to touch you,” Jyn murmurs by his ear, and Cassian swallows, trying to figure out how to answer that. He’s never been asked that before. The closest someone ever came to it was _How do you like to be fucked?_

_In the dark. Where you can’t see me._

He wants to see every part of Jyn, and he hopes she wants to see him, too.

He answers with the first thing that comes to mind, the instinctual response: “You don’t have to.”

The way Jyn kisses down his jaw, the way her hand brushes across his hip, tells him she wants to.

She _wants_ to.

“I can’t,” Cassian adds, and lets out a short, self-deprecating puff of a laugh. The bigger issue here is that there’s no way he can last that long if Jyn starts touching him, even though he wants it; the other issue can wait for some other time. (He hopes there will be another time. If not, this is enough for a lifetime.) “We’d both wind up disappointed.”

Jyn is giving him a little smile back and cradling his jaw in her hands. “Never,” she says. “Never, Cassian.”

He can barely breathe when she looks at him like that. He feels like his throat is closing up on itself. He wishes he could say something suave, something perfect, something, anything, other than what he’s been saying. He’s charmed people a hundred times for the Rebellion before; why can’t he say something good _now_?

One of Jyn’s hands leaves his face, and his breath hitches when he feels her wrap her fingers around him again. She readjusts, her gaze never breaking from his, and he is so captivated by it he couldn’t look away if he tried. He’s mesmerized as her body lifts up, as it lowers down, as she slowly, slowly takes him all the way in, as he fills her up.

Cassian’s eyes snap shut and he grimaces, groaning, head thrown back against the pillow, when he’s as far in as he can go. The sensation is overwhelming, and Jyn’s own gasp is long and quiet and ragged and beautiful. He already knows giving her some drawn-out lovemaking session is out of the question, and he hopes she didn’t have that in mind. By the way she was kissing him and touching him, though, he doesn’t think she did.

She’s sweetly shushing him, he realizes, fingers curled in the hair at his temples, forehead pressed to his, hips rolling slowly and rhythmically over his cock. Her knees bruise his sides. She sits up after a moment, eyes closed, head tilting back, fingers dragging on his stomach.

“Cassian,” she whispers. “You feel…” She trails off.

That’s all it takes. He gives one hard thrust before he can help himself and surges up to press his lips to hers and wrap his arms around her. He’s deep, deep in her, and she’s wet all over his thighs. His body is quaking and disobeying him, refusing to listen to his commands but it doesn’t matter anyway, because Jyn is matching his pace and slamming her hips as hard into his as he is into hers. Her fingers hook into locks of his hair and her nails pinch into his back. If they weren’t kissing and swallowing the other’s sounds, the entire wing of officers in their quarters would surely hear them and know what they were doing. Cassian can’t get enough of her, the sweet tightness and warmth of her that he could just drown in. He has never felt anything like it and knows he never will again, and it is a feeling unparalleled by anything he’s experienced in the whole entire galaxy.

Jyn braces her hand on the wall for support, pushing her body further onto his, and Cassian’s vision whites out for a second as he goes just the slightest bit deeper in her. He’s never had a partner like this and never wants to again unless it’s her. She’s all he wants and all he’s ever wanted.

Jyn is looking down at their bodies, lips parted as her breath comes in short gasps. Her face is beautifully flushed and wisps of hair are sticking to it. Cassian’s eyes widen as he watches her, as he sees what is happening.

She’s about to come. He’s going to make her come.

The realization is heady to him, and it ratchets up his own arousal to a level he didn’t think existed, didn’t think was possible.

“Tell me, tell me,” he rasps quickly, so in love with her and desperate to push her over the edge.

“Don’t stop,” she replies, voice tight and high, body vibrating as she focuses. “Don’t stop…”

Cassian closes his eyes and grits his teeth, grinding hard to hold back his own release that is just barely being held in check. Any second now, he could break. He has never been fucked this hard in his life, and he only has a shred of control left that is quickly unraveling.

Jyn cries out and grabs him around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder, and she clenches hard around his cock.

“You,” she says in a hoarse voice, and it’s only a couple seconds later that he follows her, gripping her tight to him and pulsing in white-hot pleasure, every muscle clenched and fingertips and toes burning.

He forgets to breathe for a few heartbeats.

“Cassian,” Jyn says on a quiet sigh. He blows out a breath, and she presses her hand to his chest.

They lie down on their sides, tangled up together, still connected, even, until he slips out of her a little while later. It’s wet and messy under the sheets as he moves his knee between her legs, seeking more closeness, but he doesn’t care. He needs to wash his sheets anyway. Jyn stares at him, touching his face with the pads of her fingers, as if mapping it by touch alone.

No one has ever been this close to him before. He’s never wanted it, nor let it happen. He’d never really needed anyone before.

Cassian lets her touch him.

He finds he even likes it.


	15. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an anon:  
> Hi there! I was wondering if you had ever wrote something like " fem rebels talking or gossiping about how thin Cassian is . And Jyn struggles between defend him on her own way or being glad that they have no idea what they are missing" Because i ve seen many fics about "muscular Cassian" but Diego its tooo thin that makes my heart aches for being so adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi anon! I haven’t, actually, so here you go! I do work in Jyn’s appreciation for his body in my work, but I haven’t done anything specifically like this. Sorry for the delay. I hope you like this! <3

“He’s so thin, though.”

“But the face. _The face._ Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Carved by the very gods, it was.”

“Right, but… Granted, I signed up the minute he tried to recruit me, because his face is so handsome, but he needs to _eat something_.”

“It’s stress, honey. Stress will do that to a man.”

Jyn sipped her caf, listening with interest to the conversation happening between two female Rebels at the table next to her in the mess. They were talking about Cassian, and she smirked. Part of her wanted to go over to them and tell them they had no right to be gossiping about Cassian Andor, one of the saviors of the Rebel Alliance, but another part of her secretly gloated, thinking about everything they didn’t know about him.

Gentle, clever hands, that knew just where to touch. Strong arms, thin, yes, but capable of holding her tight and protectively, wrapped around her with such love. A lightly defined chest and abs that she kissed reverently, and skin so soft where it wasn’t marred by war.

Even more than that, it was the man inside that body who mattered. A man who came back for her every time, who loved her and cared for her and was always there for her.

 _No,_ she thought. _Let them talk. Let them enjoy their ignorance._

Because anyone who looked at Cassian Andor and only saw the outside was blind to the utter beauty of the man inside. And Jyn Erso considered herself the luckiest woman in the galaxy for having him by her side.


	16. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For cats-and-metersticks/[TinCanTelephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/pseuds/TinCanTelephone):  
> Rebelcaptain ficlet prompt :) (I love this list and I'm so ready for angst) – 24 (Jyn), 41 (Cassian), 1 (either) <33 
> 
> 24\. “You’re trembling.” (Jyn)  
> 41\. “I feel like I can’t breathe.” (Cassian)  
> 1\. “It’s really not that complicated.” (either)

_I can’t breathe._

Cassian pushes through the swinging door of the dining room – this place is so old, there are actual manual doors – and doesn’t stop till he’s on the second floor of the house where they’ve set up base for the mission. He only has a second alone before Jyn’s footsteps pound up to him.

She throws out the first volley. **“It’s really not that complicated,”** she says, and her fists are already posted on her hips and he’s not even the least bit surprised.

Cassian rounds on her and spears a finger at her. “We don’t separate for missions like this,” he says.  _“Period.”_

Jyn flings an arm out toward the staircase and the room below. “Then you take it up with Draven. He wants us on the ground here, and he wants us doing what he’s decided. The orders are clear.”

“Orders?” Cassian growls through clenched teeth. “When you know they’re wrong?”

Her eyes flash and he can _see_ her flare up at him. “You don’t get to say that to me,” she hisses, and turns away.

 **“I feel like I can’t breathe,”** he blurts before she’s out of the room. She pauses, her head cocked over her shoulder ever so slightly. “I just have a bad feeling about this.”

Jyn turns again, takes the measure of him. Comes back into the room, and stands before him. Reaches out. Take his hands.

 **“You’re trembling,”** she says gently.  
  
“It’s all wrong, Jyn,” Cassian says. “It can’t end well.”

She lets go of his hands to wrap her arms around his neck, and he holds her tight around her waist. “Come back to me,” she says. “At the end of the night.”

His hands slide up her back to press her closer to his chest. “I will,” he murmurs, promising as much as he can. “You come back to me, too.”

She nods into his chest, and it’s the best either one of them can ask for.


	17. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my dear [thereigning-lorelai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereigning_lorelai/pseuds/thereigning_lorelai):  
> Okay hun, for the dialogue prompts... I couldn’t choose, so you have to: Either “it was you the whole time“ + “i can‘t keep kissing strangers and pretending they‘re you“ + “you make me want things i can’t have“ OR “close the door“ + „we have to be quiet“ + “you‘re trembling“. Or you could mix them up any way you‘d like and see more fitted. Hit me with all the angst and all the feelings! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, this is DELICIOUS. I chose “it was you the whole time” + “i can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending they’re you” + “you make me want things i can’t have.” GET READY TO BOARD THE REBELCAPTAIN PAIN TRAIN. HEA, though, of course. :) (Is there any other ending for them?! NO. NO THERE ISN’T.)
> 
> Rated: M

She’s kissing him hungrily, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth and breathing hard. She’s too rough, rougher than he likes, but he doesn’t tell her that. His hands are on her body, groping her and pulling her tight against him, squeezing the flesh of her ass through her fatigues and clenching on her shoulder blade. She breaks from kissing his lips to slide hers down his throat, and he bites back a moan. But he’s defenseless, and his hands go to her jaw and bring her face to his to kiss her again.

She’s the same height as he is. Not like…not like other women he knows.

“Listen, I’ve got to go,” dark-haired Lieutenant Drennelley finally murmurs. “Briefing with Draven in ten.”

“He’s going to scrub the mission,” Cassian replies as his mouth works a spot at the crook of her neck, and he doesn’t let her go, not even a little.

“No, he’s attaching some Pathfinders to us,” Drennelley says, and Cassian returns to her mouth. “Pao, Melshi, Tonc, and Erso.”

Cassian pulls away so quickly that the sound of their lips disconnecting is loud in the empty hallway. _Jyn?_

Drennelley, her hands rubbing back and forth on top of his shoulders, shrugs at his expression. “They’re all good people, so it’s a good decision. You went on the Scarif op with Erso. Anything I should know?”

Cassian swallows past a horrible lump in his throat, and the temperature of his body cools ten degrees. “No,” he says in a hollow voice. “There isn’t. I don’t really know her at all.”

\---

The Council had celebrated the Rogue One team and surviving soldiers as heroes after Scarif. That being said, they’d still chopped them up piecemeal and distributed them. Bodhi went to Starfighter Command, Baze and Chirrut trained ground troops, Cassian stayed with Intelligence, and Jyn…

…Jyn went to the Pathfinders. And Cassian rarely saw her. He most certainly never went on missions with her. They were still comfortable around one another, but since Scarif, something had shifted between them. The survivor’s guilt had affected each of the Rogue One crew members differently, with Jyn and Cassian being the ones to take it the hardest. They both turned it inward and didn’t talk about it, not even to each other. It just _wasn’t brought up_. Eventually, months later, they had drifted apart even while they remained in each other’s orbits. Those two weeks with Jyn before Scarif had (among other things) woken up a part of Cassian that lay dormant for too many years, a part he had forgotten existed. He was touch-starved, he realized, and having Jyn there, constantly there, by his side, always reaching out to him, in his personal space like an extension of his aura, soothed him and brought him more peace than he ever knew was possible. Having her gone was…gut-wrenching.

Draven doesn’t scrub Drennelley’s mission, she tells him that night when she’s in his quarters. It’s late and they’re kissing hotly, tired but not yet ready to turn in. Her hands go for his pants and he moves away, not wanting anything more from her despite what his body says and shows.

“What’s wrong?” she breathes against his mouth, a playful smile on her lips. “Shy?”

“No,” Cassian answers. Her shirt is off and she’s in her breastband, and her upper body is fit and firm. She’s got fantastic breasts.

“Been awhile?” she asks, and he allows her to push his shirt up and off.

“Has it?”

“You’re a difficult one to pin down, Andor.”

“Am I?”

She laughs and wraps her arms around his naked torso, squeezing before ducking down to place a kiss on his collarbone. “You Intelligence folks,” she says. “I have such a terrible weakness for you.”

“That’s not a good thing, given we have a habit of not coming back.”

Drennelley chuckles again and kisses slowly down his chest. He eases back onto his elbows as she reaches his belly and kisses sideways across it, to each hip. She drifts her fingertips down his abs and he swallows a groan as he hardens further, now fully erect and painfully trapped in the confines of his pants. Cassian doesn’t even bother to resist this time (because what does it matter anyway, really?) when Drennelley starts to unbuckle his belt and unzip him.

“Mm,” she comments appreciatively when his pants are open, and in a primal way, he’s glad she likes what she sees. Jyn’s face flashes before his eyes as they close and his head falls back, as Drennelley pulls the waistband of his underwear down and lowers her head. Her tongue swipes too close and his body involuntarily twitches. His mind still holds Jyn before his eyes, her glorious smile over the shield gate of Scarif seared indelibly into it, and he couldn’t erase it even if he tried, even if he wanted to. He fantasizes about her hands on him, her lips on him, her mouth, her tongue.

“It _has_ been a long time, eh, Captain?” Drennelley says in response to his reaction. He only hears her distantly, too focused on the thought of Jyn touching him in place of this other woman. He doesn’t answer Drennelley with words, just puts his hand on the back of her head and –

A series of familiar knocks sounds at his door.

_Taptap. Tap._

Cassian’s eyes snap open and he scrambles to a sitting position.

 _“What?!”_ Drennelley hisses in shock. “Don’t open it! It’s late!”

But Cassian is already off the bed and moving, struggling to zip up and buckle his belt over his erection as he goes.

He doesn’t remember his shirt until the door is already open, and his soul _burns_.

Jyn Erso raises her eyebrows, eyes shifting to the woman in the room bathed in the pale orange glow from the desk lamp, and then back to Cassian.

“Catch you at a bad time?” she remarks unnecessarily.

Cassian puts his hand out to the doorframe, arm blocking Drennelley from view. “Whadd’you want, Jyn?” he asks too quickly. He is _so_ aware of the bulge in his pants, and he hopes to the hells it’s dark enough in the hallway for her not to see it.

But Jyn’s eyes stay firmly on his face now, not looking anywhere else, and he knows, _he knows_ , she saw it. He can’t lie his way out of this one.

But he’ll sure as hells try.

“Wanted to see if I could borrow some of your equipment before the mission,” she says coolly, hands sliding into her back pockets. The posture forces her chest out, and Cassian’s mouth twitches. This day is too much for him. Jyn nods behind him. “Drennelley filling you in on it?”

He looks over his shoulder to find the other officer glowering. “Yes,” he says when he looks back at Jyn. “Sounds like a good assignment. Good work. Good people.”

“She needed you to take your shirt off to tell you that?”

“I spilled on it,” he lies, before flinching to himself at the wording.

“I’ll bet you did,” Jyn remarks wrly.

“ _Goodnight_ , Erso,” Drennelley calls.

“I’m not done, and I don’t report to you.” Jyn looks back at Cassian. And she mouths, _“Really?”_

Cassian sighs. “What gear do you need?”

“I’ll get you a list in the morning.” Her eyes flick to Drennelley again. “If you’re around. Goodnight.”

She turns and leaves, and Cassian simmers to himself. He knows she didn’t need anything from him. She simply wanted to screw with him. She _knew_ about Drennelley somehow, _knew_ she was in his quarters, and deliberately interrupted. With a scowl, Cassian shuts the door and turns around.

“I have to report early,” he says to Drennelley, scooping up his shirt from the floor. He's definitely not in the mood now. “Oh-six-hundred.”

“Yeah, I got the message,” she says, already dressing.

She’s gone in an instant, and Cassian doesn’t have to be the Rebellion’s best Intelligence agent to know he’s not going to be seeing her again.

\---

Jyn Erso pins Sergeant Namardi’s shoulders to the wall, despite him having a good handful or two of centimeters on her. He’s Cassian’s height, but she doesn’t care. Height differences have never meant much to her before.

“Tonight’s your lucky night,” she says, and Namardi looks pretty pleased with himself to be in her grip against the stone wall of the rec room.

“You gonna let go of me?” he asks.

“Dunno,” she replies. “Do you like being pinned down?”

“Not particularly.”

“All right, then.” She lets go, and he straightens his uniform, as if he really needed to. “Why the change all the sudden, Erso? Andor piss you off? Gotta work out some _frustration_?”

Jyn shrugs and ignores the meaningless dig. “I have needs just like any other person, and you’ve been following me around like a little tooka kitten. And I happen to be particularly fond of tookas.”

His mouth curls up into a smile. “Ohhh, a woman who likes – ”

“Yeah, no,” Jyn cuts him off with a shake of her head. “The joke is not cute.” She lets out a breath. “Look, I don’t have all night. You up for it or no?”

“Can I at least shower?” Namardi asks.

“That would be preferable,” Jyn replies, “and would also be what I assumed was happening. Meet me in my quarters in ten.”

\---

Namardi had a bizarre habit of working out at night, probably because he was an insomniac with severe PTSD. He’d been easy enough to locate, and after meeting with him, Jyn prowls her room, tense and looking forward to releasing some of it. She’s already dispensed with her shirt and changed into loose sleeping pants for the sheer convenience of it, and she wishes he would hurry up. He doesn’t seem like he’d be the most considerate lover – most likely she’ll end up having to get herself off rather than get any help from him – but at least the sex itself will feel good. It’s been a long time since she’s had any sort of sex, and she’s practical enough to know that she could probably use a good lay.

The chime to her door sounds – what a loser, ringing her door chime for this instead of discreetly knocking – and Jyn opens it. Her brows shoot up when she sees Cassian on the other side of it, whose eyes do a quick sweep down her half-naked torso and back up to her face.

“Catch you at a bad time?” he quips, repeating her words back to her. She grinds her teeth.

“What do you want?” she growls.

“To talk.” He brushes by her and is four steps into the room before she can get more words out.

“I’m expecting someone.”

“Clearly.”

“So get out.”

“No.” He sits down on her bed and looks up at her, his eyebrows raised now, just a little bit, challenging her.

Namardi appears then, freshly showered, and stops short. “I didn’t know you already had company,” he says to Jyn.

“Neither did I,” Jyn replies. “He was just leaving.”

“Yes, you’re dismissed, Sergeant,” Cassian says, and Namardi begins to look furious. He rounds on Jyn.

“What the hells, Erso?!”

Cassian shoots to his feet, glaring at the other man.

“Cassian – ” Jyn starts.

But “Get out,” he says to Namardi, cutting her off. “I have to talk to Jyn about Intel business, and you need to go. Voluntarily or by force, your choice.”

Namardi shoots Cassian a snide look and turns to go. “This was a complete waste of my time,” he says on the way out.

“You and me both,” Jyn calls after him, and he shuts the door. She whirls to face Cassian, fists clenched. “What the hells is this about? Not Intelligence business, that’s for sure.”

She only now remembers that she doesn’t have a shirt on, and is standing there before him in her breastband.

Cassian, though, doesn’t look at her, and he walks slowly away.

Toward the door.

As if he’s…lost his nerve. Of all things.

He stops, half a meter away from it. Turns to look at her over his shoulder. “You were really going to…” he starts before trailing off.

“So were you,” Jyn says from behind him, cold.

Cassian looks back at the door. “ **It was you the whole time** ,” he says in a low voice. “In my mind.”

Jyn frowns and shakes her head, even though he can’t see her. “What?”

“ **You make me want things I can’t have** , Jyn. But **I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending they’re you.** ”

Jyn’s mouth falls open in shock. She’s rooted to the spot. “Cassian…” she says gently, her heart clenching hard.

He finally turns to face her, and finally she sees the real emotions there, the real feelings, the real pain. “I’ve put in a request for a long-term undercover assignment. Draven’s reviewing it tomorrow. I’ll be gone a year, year and a half.” He shrugs. Downplays it. Denies. “It’ll be good.” Jyn’s cheek twitches. “Change is good.”

Jyn’s chin is trembling. The thought of him…gone…for so long…

_How can this be happening?_

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” she finally says in a quiet, dangerous voice.

Cassian’s gaze doesn’t waver. “Excuse me?”

Jyn advances on him, one, two, three steps. He doesn’t back down. “You mess around, pretend I don’t know about it, then suddenly cut and run. I took you for a lot of things, Cassian, but never a _coward_.”

His eyes blaze, exactly her intention. “I’m not one. I just think it would do us some good to be apart. For both of us.”

“For both of us, or for you?”

“For me _and_ for you.”

“I’m not the one with the problem,” Jyn says. She advances again until she’s got him pinned against the door with her body, just like she’d done with Namardi earlier. Her hands are on either side of his shoulders, and she’s leaning into him. “Why don’t you just come out and say it? Or are you too scared of me?”

“Say what?” he retorts.

“Everything that’s in your mind. About me.”

He scoffs. “I think you know most things are better kept in my mind than out in the open.”

Jyn leans into him further, raising up on her toes and pushing her face next to his. “You think I’m afraid of you, Andor?”

“You should be. Everyone else is.”

Jyn’s voice lowers again, and she can’t help the way it turns husky. “Everyone else is afraid of me, too.” She deliberately breathes out on his neck, and she watches with satisfaction as a small shiver races over him. “So why aren’t you?”

In a flash, he’s turned her around, switched their positions so she’s pinned to the door by him, his knee between her legs and pressed up against her. “Should I be?” he breathes in her ear as his body moves up against hers. His knee slides roughly against her as his body shifts, and she feels a switch flip inside her, sparking her nerves with electricity and flooding her with wetness. Her cheeks start to burn.

Jyn’s hands are down at her sides, but she reacts to his move by darting one up to his shirt, yanking a corner from his pants, and slipping her fingers in to scrape her nails down his skin.

 _“Ah_ _,”_ he gasps in surprise, body involuntarily twitching away from her, and she smiles. His hip twists out of her reach, and one hand leaves her to tuck the shirt back in.

“You play dirty, Erso,” he says, head bent close to hers.

“Always,” Jyn whispers back, and as he leans closer, she knows that in a second, things are about to change forever between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lowkey wanna make this into a short fic of its own, and I shouldn't.


	18. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected heat wave sweeps the new base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [thereigning_lorelai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereigning_lorelai/works) with much love. Named after a _Roswell_ episode. :) (Do you remember that one?? OMG.)
> 
> Rated T
> 
> P.S. I made a moodboard for this!! I'm so excited!! :D

The planet they’ve been on the past two months is temperate, a gem hidden in the Outer Rim far away from Yavin 4. The scout who discovered it twenty years ago is still with the Alliance and eager to tell anyone who will listen the tale about how he found it.

It’s the proudest moment of his life, and no one can fault the sixty-five-year-old for it. Other Rebels catch the fire of his enthusiasm, still riding the high of the Death Star’s destruction two months previous.

Right now, though, Planet 658-Numa-4T is experiencing a heat wave. It’s too hot, and the five-hundred-year-old ruins they’re using are not made for this kind of weather. There are too few fans, and people have taken up aggressive gambling for them.

The Rogue One crew hasn’t even bothered. After the cold desert of Jedha, Baze, Bodhi, and Chirrut are enjoying the heat. Cassian is above such mundane mortal nuisances as weather, Jyn is much the same, and as a droid, Kaytoo is equally unaffected – insofar as he doesn’t have to listen to others complaining.

“Really, you would think there weren’t worse things going on in the galaxy,” he says on the third night of unrelenting heat.

“Doesn’t bother me,” Jyn says, scratching behind the ears of a giant local feline that has been sitting contentedly in her lap. The creatures are everywhere and frequently saunter into the base uninvited. This particular one, a massive ball of white fluff, has taken to Jyn, and she to it.

“For now,” Kaytoo says darkly, and turns his glowing eyes to the cat. “The creature has to go,” he adds in the same tone.

“She’s bothering no one. And I like her.”

“It’s a pest on this planet, not a pet.”

“It’s a _her_ , and Cassian happens to like her as well,” Jyn replies, turning her gaze to him. His head jerks up, as if suddenly startled to be included in this conversation he had no idea he was going to have any part of. He opens his mouth, most likely to protest, sees Jyn’s face with her compressed lips and daring eyes, grunts, and looks back down at his datapad.

Jyn turns a smug expression back to Kay.

“I hope it defecates in your bunk,” Kay retorts, and that puts an end to conversation for the better part of half an hour.

\---

It’s impossible not to notice: people are pairing off. The heat has done something, made hormones and pheromones swirl in a tantalizing, invisible net, capturing the senses of everyone within the base. Han Solo follows after Princess Leia like a cocky, lovesick shadow, and even Bodhi has gotten up the courage to branch out from their little group. Baze snorts as he watches people, arms crossed and feet up on a chair, as if he finds it all so ridiculous (he probably does). The children of the Rebellion are chasing after one another, pulling at hair when the girls don’t push them into the nearby pond. Adolescents are strutting, young women are staring and blushing, and the base is a little too relaxed.

Draven has ranted about it to Cassian on more than one occasion.

“Oh, he’s just sour because no one likes him,” Jyn says on the fourth evening, picking the cat up from Cassian’s pillow and placing it on her lap. Cassian sneezes – he’s mildly allergic – and drops down in his rickety desk chair.

“He has a point,” he replies, and picks up his datapad. Jyn watches first with curiosity, then amusement as he gets more and more frustrated with the instrument, unable to log in. “Dammit – the cat locked me out again.”

“We should give her a name,” Jyn says adoringly, scratching harder at the ears. The cat turns her face up and purrs so loudly, the walls of the room nearly shake.

“ _We_ are doing nothing.” Cassian tosses the useless machine back onto his desk and swivels his chair around. “She’s your responsibility.” He sneezes again, growls in annoyance, and grabs a tissue. Then he rubs at his forehead. “Do you mind going down and getting my datapad reset? I don’t want to have to ask again.”

Jyn snorts and stands, turning to put the cat on the bunk.

“No no – !”

But it’s too late; she’s already curled up on Cassian’s pillow again. He sighs.

“Take the animal with you,” he says. Jyn looks down at it.

“But she’s comfortable.”

“Jyn.”

“Sourpuss,” she mutters, and leans over to wrap her arms around the cat’s middle. She hauls the creature up with an indignant yowl and takes the datapad from Cassian on the way out.

\---

The cat has been nicknamed “Princess” by Han, and it’s a terrible name. He thinks it’s hilarious because the cat is white and Leia wears almost nothing but. He’s trying to make some sort of point and thinks he’s clever, but he’s not, and Jyn refuses to refer to the cat as such. However, it’s caught on, and now everyone calls the animal Princess.

The-cat-that-is-not-Princess is out hunting when Jyn returns with a reset datapad to Cassian’s quarters. He’s doing calculations by hand – a sure sign that he’s stressed – and she puts one hand on his shoulder while she sets the device in front of him with the other.

“You’re tense,” she says gently. “What’s troubling you?”

The stylus pauses in the middle of an equation. “One of my contacts has gone dark,” he says. “A good one. I need to go check it out.”

“Okay,” Jyn says. “When do you want to leave?”

“Soon as possible. Sometime tonight.”

“I’ll go pack.” She squeezes his shoulder and turns to go.

“By myself, Jyn.” He adds her name on jerkily, almost as an afterthought, as if to punctuate the rejection. Jyn turns back.

“By yourself…why?” she asks. Cassian stands up and steps toward her, a very short distance, his eyes on hers.

“He’s on Xa Fel,” he says. “It’s not safe. Really dangerous, actually.”

“I know about Xa Fel, Cassian. Someone feeding you information on Kuat?”

“Yes.”

“I should go with you.”

“No.”

He turns back to his chair to sit, but Jyn grabs his jacket in her fist and holds him there. “You’re not shutting me out,” she says. “You’ll need backup.”

“I’m taking Kay,” he argues. “And I’ve done this before.”

“Before you knew me.”

“That doesn’t matter.” But the fight goes out of him, and he reaches up to run his hand down her arm. “It’s not worth it,” he adds quietly.

Jyn is still holding onto his jacket. Her hands springs open, letting him go. She knows what he’s not saying. (She disagrees.)

“Fine,” she says through gritted teeth.

Right before she steps through his door, she hears him call her name, but she doesn’t turn back.

\---

Jyn doesn’t usually care about leaving things unresolved. It has never mattered in the past. People could feel what they wanted to feel, and work it out on their own time. With Cassian, though, she’s unsettled. She goes back to his quarters a couple hours later, when it’s dark outside and still blazing hot.

He lets her in, and the room is hotter than ever. She’s not one to complain, but she’s ready for the heat to break now. She’s uncomfortable and sweating, and she wishes she hadn’t worn her vest. Immediately she strips it off and tosses it onto the bunk, narrowly missing Not-Princess (who growls low in her throat but otherwise takes no notice of Jyn). Cassian is standing at his desk sorting datacards, and he looks weary. He’s changed into a thin shirt that he’s left untucked. His jacket is over the back of his chair.

“You’re right, I guess,” Jyn says, and it’s the best apology he’s going to get from her. She shrugs. “Your contact, your mission. Fine. When will you be back?”

Cassian doesn’t look at her, waiting a little too long before he answers, as if taking as much time as possible before he has to. “A couple weeks,” he finally mumbles.

Jyn’s eyes blaze. “A couple _weeks_?!”

Cassian tosses the cards onto the desk and looks up, eyes hard. “ _Yes_. A couple weeks. Draven has asked me to check some more leads out while I’m there. Kuat – ”

“To the hells with Kuat!” Jyn snaps. “We’re your team; we go with you!”

“Jyn – !” He stops himself, pulls a hand down his face, then buries his face in both hands. “It’s not my choice,” he says, voice muffled. “I can’t change it.”

Jyn knows that, and she has to accept it. She nods and walks up to him. He hasn’t moved, and she’s not sure what to do now that she’s close to him.

She awkwardly puts her arms around his shoulders. It’s a stretch, with his height.

But he drops his hands a millisecond later and holds her back. This close to him, she can feel his shirt is damp with perspiration, see the sweat on his brow, in his hair, at the open collar on his tan skin…

Jyn tears her gaze away, but it’s worse now that she has, because she’s looking up at him, into his eyes. They’re open, sincere.

Too much.

“I wish I weren’t going alone,” he says quietly, and Jyn’s fingers clench the back of his light shirt. It must be a reflex, a reaction to him doing the same thing to her. “I wish you were coming with. I need someone watching my back.”

Jyn nods again; she’s not sure what else to do. Her hands move – she can’t stop them – up to clasp around his neck. Suddenly he’s closer, much closer, and she’s feeling a much different kind of heat now.

She pulls herself even nearer to him, and her eyes shut on their own.

His lips are tentative on hers, just a touch, the kind of kiss the adolescents on base might be giving one another because they’re unsure. Jyn is unsure, too. She experiments, kissing him again, kissing him back, just gently. His lips are soft, good. It’s his turn. He shifts, holding her a little different, fingers clenching a little more on the back of her shirt, and he breathes out before kissing her again, a little harder, murmuring _“Jyn,”_ and it’s enough. She murmurs his name back to him and suddenly they’re tight in each other’s arms and kissing much harder and needier, and before she knows it he has her against the wall. He’s telling her _“I don’t want to go,”_ breathless confessions she can’t possibly respond to, and she doesn’t want him to go, either, and she hopes he can keep his promise that he’ll come back, too.

His kisses are sensual and burning hot, everything she could ever wish or hope for in a kiss. It’s deep and erotic and she never thought she’d ever kiss someone like this, let alone… _him_. Despite how she’s felt. Despite how she’s thought he maybe, possibly felt. She responds eagerly, wanting more of him, kissing him as hard as she can back, wanting to touch more of him but forcing her hands to stay put.

She can’t get enough of him. He tastes and feels so, so good. He’s damp and warm and soft and hard all at the same time, comforting and familiar but strange and new in this area. Jyn knows so little about Cassian; she wants to know more, more, _more_ …

They’re both breathing hard when he pulls away. He leans down to kiss her forehead before gathering her in his arms again. Her mind is a cyclone of confusion and heat, electricity and wonder. This was unexpected but not unwanted or undesired. It changes everything, and now she’s feeling like those adolescents must feel, nervous about meeting Cassian’s gaze again, not sure what he’s going to say, not sure if this was just because they’re worried about being apart and because it’s been so hot and _everyone else is doing it_ (even sweet, nervous Bodhi!), so it was just natural for them to as well. He’s affected – she can tell – his face flushed, his eyes dazed.

Jyn has to say something.

She can’t leave things unresolved anymore.

“Ah,” Jyn says, her heart beating hard, “about…this…”

“When I come back,” Cassian says, “we’ll talk.”

\---

When he comes back, they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://thestarbirdfromtheashes.tumblr.com) for lots of RebelCaptain content and snippets of my WIPs!


End file.
